A Plan To Keep
by Dark Light3
Summary: A short scene from Draco's childhood. When exactly did Draco start becoming so powerhungry?


After talking to somebody, I decided to post one of the few stories I've written with dialoge. Please give your honest opinion if you review.  
  
A Plan To Keep  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dont like storms... Their scary!" she said, voice rising as a streak of lightning hit far away.  
  
"Calm down, Pansy. Its just lightning." Draco's eyes were gleaming. He loved storms, and it was funny watching how upset Pansy got.  
  
Pansy frowned at him, then screamed as the lightning hit right outside the window. Bursting into sobs she grabbed Draco and hid. Draco's expression fell and he leaned forward.   
  
"Its okay Pansy. The lightning can't get us. Father said my ancestors put spells on the house so its protected from weather. Pansy? Pansy, stop crying! Your being a baby. Like your little sister!"  
  
At that insult, Pansy gave him an angry look and said mournfully "I am NOT a baby. I dont wear a nappy!"  
  
Draco cocked his head. "Father said being childish doesn't always mean running about wearing a nappy and sucking a dummy. Sometimes its just... being a baby!" He replied, for lack of better words.  
  
Staring at him for a minute, Pansy then changed the topic, staring warely at the window as though expecting the lightning to jump through. "Draco, do you think you'll ever get another sibling?"  
  
"Mother said another child would be nice. But Father said one child would do, unless I proved to be.... insubinate. Or something. But Mother scolded him and said he had better be quiet or he would be in so much trouble. Then they told me to go play..." he said. "But I dont think they fought, because Mother was smiling and Father was looking at the ceiling."  
  
Pansy grinned. "My parents do that sometimes. I dunno why..."  
  
Draco smirking as a thought hit him. "Isn't your mummy going to have another baby? Daddy said if you guys keep having babies, you might end up like the Weasleys. More kids than they've got money."  
  
"Your MEAN!" Pansy yelled, face going purple. "Mommy said this is the last one, anyway!" With her face that odd purple color and the tearstains still on her cheeks, Pansy looked so odd that Draco had to laugh. When he did, Pansy hit him with her magically fluffy pillow.   
  
Hard.  
  
"Ooow! Twit!" he grumbled at Pansy, rubbing his head.  
  
Pansy grinned. "Now look whos bein a baby! Ha!" Pansy was doing an odd dance that involved much hopping up in down and singing "I'm right and your wrong! I'm right and your wrong!"  
  
Draco of course had to stop her.  
  
"Draco! Stop IT!!!! Leave my hair ALONE!!!!! Fine, yours'll get messed up too!" she screeched, before pouncing on him. When the house elf came to check on them, she found two children rolling on the ground tickling each other, perfectly done hair messed up and old tearstreaks on the face of Pansy. Using her magic, she quickly separated the children and sent them wash their faces and tidy their hair.  
  
Pansy sat on the toilet, brushing her hair. Draco was leaning in the mirror, applying something to his hair that slicked it back.  
  
"Why do you DO that, Draco?" Pansy asked, snatching the hairgel.  
  
Scowling, Draco yanked it back and paused before replying. "Father said to. He says no Malfoy shall look like a common ruffian."   
  
Pansy gave him a look. "Why do you always talk about your father? Its weird..."   
  
"Dunno..." Draco said calmly, peering into the mirror as the comb combed his hair. "Why, you dont want me to?" he asked, staring at her.  
  
Pansy avoided the question. "Blaise says your mean." She told him as they walked out of the bathroom.   
  
Draco looked insulted. "Blaise is stupid!"   
  
Sitting down, Pansy smiled. "I told his mummy HE set the alarms off. And that he smacked me." Most magical families had alarms for their more... dangerous books. It was to make sure thiefs didn't get them and their children didn't get ahold of them. Not all of the books were dangerous though. Some were for books less suitable for children. The kind of books you hid from your parents when they came to visit.   
  
Draco smiled, pleased. After a moment, Pansy looked at him worriedly. "Draco?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, perching himself on the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Are you going to get the mark like our mummys and daddys did?" she asked in a tiny voice. Pansy loved her parents, she really did. It just horrified her to think of them ever bowing down to anyone, especially somebody with red eyes. Especially when he was half-blooded.  
  
Not that she was sure what half-blooded was. All she knew was that her mommy had been talking to a friend and her friend had said it. Soon after, the lady stopped visiting. She also knew her mummy and daddy HATED half-bloods and mudbloods. She knew what mudbloods were. They were muggles and dirty ugly weird people. People like the Weasleys.  
  
"Uh huh! I'm gonna be in charge!" Draco said proudly, then saw Pansys face. "What?"  
  
"When he comes back, we'll have to kiss his feet""YUCK!""and do stuff for him. Draco, we'll be like house elfs!"  
  
Draco said thoughtfully "Maybe I wont. Maybe I'll destroy him and take over! Then people can kiss our feet and do stuffs for US!" He finished gleefully.  
  
Although Pansys face wrinkled at the feet part, she nodded eagerly. "But we better not tell anybody. Lets just get everybody on our side sos when we take over we can be powerfull!"   
  
"Maybe..." Draco said and at that moment, a house elf appeared. "Ms. Parkinson, Mrs. Parkinson wants you. Please come with Dobby. Dobby promised Dobby would bring you."   
  
Pansy followed Dobby placidly, waving goodbye to Draco. Both had plans to make that night. Plans for their future.  
  
After that night they never spoke of it again, but from then on Draco and Pansy tried their very best to gain power and wait for the moment to strike. The seed had been planted in their heads, and even years later they never forgot. 


End file.
